A third doppelganger
by itaunt
Summary: I started walk up the woods, when creepy frog started come from the right side. - "That's weird" I mumbled again. I picked up a stick from the ground, I don't know why I did it but it felt bad to not carry it. I heard something running around the trees and I stood still. I held the stick in front of me to protect myself whatever I was feeling.
1. Is it true that everything is possible?

The school belled ringed out, I took my stuff and putted them into my purse. Today has been a really good that, I thought to myself as I started walk towards the lockers.

My last lesson today was social sciences, we had talked about old folklores, vampire, werewolves & doppelgangers. Our teacher has said that every 500th year a new doppelganger was born, and that doppelganger had magic blood. I didn't believe in that, but I did believe in that vampire had existed or did exists.

I opened my locker and took out my jacket and a couple of books for homework. I closed the locker and waited for my best friend to come along.

- "You wanna hang out tonight? Watch a movie, or so?" I asked her.

- "Um, no, sorry. I can't, my baby broes comes home tonight."

- "Oh, well, have fun then" I said smiling at her, she gave me a hug and I started walk towards the woods.

I lived 30 minutes away from the school, and the easiest way to get home was to walk through the woods. When I was just about to get into the woods I felt drops coming down on my leather-jacket.

- "Oh, great" I mumbled for myself. I started walk up the woods, when creepy frog started come from the right side.

- "That's weird" I mumbled again. I picked up a stick from the ground, I don't know why I did it but it felt bad to not carry it. I heard something running around the trees and I stood still. I held the stick in front of me to protect myself whatever I was feeling. Suddenly I heard a growling behind me and I turned around and all I saw was fangs and black veins for a moment. I punched the stick into the stomach of the monster who was trying to attack me, he moaned in pain.

- "What the hell did you do that for?" the guy I staked asked.

- "Sorry, it was self-defense. And on the other hand you tried to eat me!"

- "How did you even know that?"

- "Because I heard you."

- "How?"

- "I listened, duh?"

The guy started laughing, I reached out my hand to him and helped him up.

- "I'm Damon" he said & smirked.

- "I'm Alexia[S1] . It was nice meeting you, Damon" I said and smiled. I started walking and he grabbed my arm.

- "Wow, the third doppelganger" he smirked.

- "What do you mean?"

- "You look just like them."

- "What? What are you talking about? Who is _them?"_

- "Katherine and Elena."

- "And I look like them?"

- "You surely do."

- "We talked about that today, in school. I don't really believe in it. I mean, _doppelganger? _Seriously? I can't be."

- "Yeah, well, let's just say that a certain kind of person cannot get anywhere near you, or even know you exist. So you sort of need to come with me."

- "What if I don't want to?"

- "You don't have any choice. And I can always make you." He smirked and started run towards me with his vamp speed.

We ended up at a big house.

- "Welcome to the Salvatore boarding house" he smirked.

He opened the front door and I saw another man stand in front of us with his back against us.

- "Look who I found out in the woods" Damon smirked. The guy turned around and looked at me with big eyes and then he started smile.

- "Elena?" he started run up to me and hugged me. I didn't hug back, then Damon smirked at me and took his hand of this guy.

- "No, jackass, that's not Elena."

- "Katherine?" he looked at me with angry eyes & I looked at him and sighed.

- "No, I'm Alexia."

- "Wait... your... are you a third doppelganger?"

- "Oh gosh, what's with all of this doppelganger talk?!" I said angry.

- "But… Klaus, does he know about this?" the other guy said.

- "Who is _Klaus_?" I asked.

- "A guy that will crave your blood" Damon said and looked to me with a worried look. Why was he worried about we? We didn't even know each other.

- "Just like you did earlier?" I said and looked at him with a irritated look. He looked at me with a _I'm sorry for that – _look.

- "You drank from her?" the guy asked. I answered before Damon did.

- "Nope, I staked him before." The guy started to laugh.

- "You staked him?" he said, he sounded a little impressed.

- "Yeah, why?" I asked, he didn't answer, he just started walk into the very big living room, so did Damon & I sort of followed him. I sat down on the couch.

- "Ok, now I've seen your place. Can I please go home now?" I asked.

- "No, no, no" Damon said, "It's too much of a risk, Klaus can easily find you now, forget it. You're staying here. We have a lot of bedrooms upstairs, choose one" he said. I looked at him and sighed, then I took my bag and walked upstairs.

I walked up the stairs and I felt that I was getting really tired. I was getting really dizzy, I stopped in the middle of the stairs and the whole place starting to spin.

- "Damon…" I mumbled. I heard Damon pull up next to me.

- "Alexia?" he looked concerned and I almost fell down the stairs but he catches me before I fell.

- "Are you ok?" he asked.

- "I don't know…" I said and then everything went black.

I waked up, I was lying in a bed and the other guy from earlier was sitting next to me.

- "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't really introduce myself, I'm Stefan."

- "Well, hello Stefan, nice to meet you, but I really wanna go home."

- "You can't, I'm gonna agree with Damon this time actually, even though that doesn't really happen often, but you can't protect yourself against Klaus. He's over 2000 years old."

- "Wow, I can't believe he can't be getting board after living that long…" I mumbled quietly for myself. He then sat down in front of me on the bed, he had a box with him and he placed it in the middle of us and then he opened it.

- "What is that?" I asked him.

- "it's vervain, and I want you to wear this" he gave me a necklace.

- "Why?"

- "No one can compel you if you wear this."

- "What do you mean _'compel'_?" I asked him wondering.

- "It's an herb. If someone compels you, they can take away a bit from your mind, like make them forget you, we can use a sort of mind compulsion."

- "Ok, but can I ask for a favor first?" I asked.

- "Yes, of course."

- "Can you put this on?" I smirked at him.

- "Of course I can." He took my frizzled hair aside and took the necklace and putted it on me.

- "Thank you, Stefan. It's beautiful, I really love it."

- "I'm glad to hear it."

- "Are you... also, a vampire? Like Damon?" Then Damon entered the room.

- "Yes, actually. He is" he smirked at me, "We're brothers, stuck with each other for all eternity." I stood up and looked at Damon.

- "Do you guys have showers here? I'm in need of one."

- "Yes, of course, Alexia. Right this way." I grabbed my purse that was laying on the floor and walked after Damon, he opened the door for me and I walked in.

- "Thank you" I said smiling. I closed & locked the door, I opened my purse and saw my cell-phone, oh gosh, my mom must be so worried. I took it up and looked, 3 missed calls from mom. I wrote in her number in my phone and after 2 signals she answered.

- "Alexia? Where are you?! I've been so worried."

- "I'm sorry, I walked home to a friend, we were doing homework and then we watched a movie, I thought that I was gonna spend the night here, I just come home to pick up some clothes. She really needs me right now, she's gonna through a rough time."

- "Oh, how nice of you sweetie. Well, when will you be coming?"

- "Um, I'll be home in an hour. Everything's fine?"

- "Yeah, we'll talk later."

- "Ok, I love you mom."

- "I love you too, Sweetie" she said and then we hung up. I started take off my clothes and I turned on the warm water. I walked into the shower and yawned, I was really really tired. I brought out a bottle of shampoo and washed my hair with it, and then I washed my body. I walked out of the shower & grabbed a towel and putted it around my body, and then I took another one and putted it around my hair. I walked out to the big living room, searching for Damon. I saw him stand in front of his bourbon-table, I walked up to him and he held a glas and I took in from him.

- "Hey!" he said.

- "I need it" I said and took a sip.

- "What's wrong?" he said and looked at me with concern.

- "Nothing, just my mom, she's really onto me sometimes, she can really worry." I took another sip and looked at him. "Look, don't worry about it, I just need to get some clothes and then I can come back." He nodded at me and smirked, I sighed.

We talked a bit more when the door knocked.

- "Go hide there" he pointed at a room beside the living room, "It can be Klaus" he whispered as quiet he could.

I run up to the wall and hid there. I heard a old, a really old British accent & held my mouth to cover my breaths.

- "What's that heart-beat I hear?" He said and run to the room I was in, he then turned around and saw me and ran up to me.

- "Well, who have we here?" he said.

* * *

Okey, so that's the first chapter! Please review & tell me what you think, the second chapter will be up soon! xoxo (:


	2. Don't mess with Klaus

**Hey guys! **Thanks for the reviews, and I sort of messed up chapter 2, yeah.. I know, but anyway, now I know how to do it, so here you goo! It's sort of a small chapter, next one will be longer! I promise! xoxo

* * *

He went towards me, turned his head to my neck.

"She's human" he mumbled before he turned to Damon, he ran towards him with his vamp speed and took his hand around his throat, punched him against a wall. He stared into his eyes and I saw his eyes pupils widen.

"How long have you know her?"

"I saw her today, in the woods. I tried to eat her but she stabbed me in the stomach." The other guy started laugh as he told him I stabbed him before, I looked at Damon and the other guy when I heard something break, and Damon fell lifeless to the ground.

"What the hell did you do?!" I asked him angry as I sat down next to Damon.

"Relax, love. He'll wake up soon enough."

"Who are you?" I asked him, I stood up and looked at him.

"I'm Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus as the rest of them do."

"Them? There are more vampires here?" I asked, confused. I heard the front door open and Stefan entered.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Klaus killed Damon." He looked at Damon.

"No.. no, he just snapped his neck. He will wake up soon, he'll heal."

"Your sure?"

"Don't worry, Alexia."

"Um, my mom's waiting for me, I'm just gonna grab some stuff, and I'll be back, And now that Klaus knows of me, there isn't someone after me, is there?" He nodded to me, I took my jacket and walked out.

I walked for a bit when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw Klaus walking behind me.

"Are you gonna follow me everywhere now?" I asked irritaded "You know, I actully have school, and a private life, so keep distance."

"No, but actully, you're my Petrova doppelganger, so you're staying at my place."

"Fine, I'm just gonna grab my stuff."

I locked up the front door, all the lights were out so everyone was asleep, I sneaked in to my room, took out a couple of jeans, shirts, hoodies & shoes & pyjamas. I putted them into a bag, then I walked into the bathroom and grabbed 2 towels, shampoo and soap and my toothbrush. I walked into my room again and took my ipod & my headphones, my phone charger, my teddy bear and took the bag on my back, I took my doorkeys and locked the door again.

"Are you ready love?"

"Yeah" I said and turned around and looked at my house again, I hated living at a house with strangers, and it didn't help that the strangers were vampires.

He showed the way to his house, it was very big.

"Pick one bedroom, there are plenty of them." I walked up the stairs and saw a bedroom I wanted, I opened the door and putted down my bag on the bed, I took out my clothes and putted them in a drawer, I brought out my teddy bear and putted it on the bed, I took out my pyjamas and walked into the bathroom, I put my hair up in a pony tail and brushed my teeth, putted on my pyjamas, and then walked out to my bed and laid down on it.

After a while I heard a loud crash downstairs and Klaus voice, he was very angry. I took on my hoodie and walked down.

"What's going on?" I asked with a sleepy-voice. Klaus growled and Damon stood in the door-opening.

"His beloved Caroline is gone."


	3. Bourbon street

"Who's Caroline?" I asked, I looked at Damon and I saw him smirking at me, "douche" I mumbled.

"Caroline is a vampire, and Klaus loves her" Damon said and then looked at Klaus serious.

"Come on, love" Klaus said and turned around and looked at me, "We're going."

"No, no way. I'm not going anywhere" I said and looked at him with serious eyes.

"You don't have any choice sweetheart, your going with me" Klaus said through he's teeth.

"Fine" I said and walked upstairs, I packed everything I just unpacked and took my pillow & a blanket, then I walked downstairs.

"You look very beautiful in those shorts, Alexia" Damon said and opened the door for me, I smiled at him and walked to the car, I opened the car door and putted my bag on the car floor, then I took of my shoes and putted them besides the bag & jumped into the car.

"Goodnight, guys" I said and took the blanket over me.

"What? Are you gonna sleep?" Damon asked me.

"It's 1pm! Hell yeah I'm gonna sleep."

"Goodnight, Alexia" he said & smirked.

I was laying in the back seat, I was half-sleeping & I heard Klaus & Damon talk. My life was really messed up now, I couldn't believe it. All the sudden the car stopped, Klaus & Damon walked out.

- "Wake up, sweetheart" I heard klaus say as he opened the door. "We're here."

I opened my eyes carefully.

- "Where are we?"

- "In Georgia, we stopped for a drink" Klaus said and dragged me out. We walked toward the bar & they sat down.

- "Um, I'm underage. I can't drink."

- "So entertain yourself with something else, love." Klaus said.

I looked at the dance floor & saw how fun it looked like.

- "I'm gonna go dance, see ya" I smirked. I felt theirs eyes staring at my back as I walked towards the dancing floor. I saw a guy that came up to me when he saw I was staring at him.

- "Wanna dance, beautiful?" He asked. We walked out on dance floor, after a while he took out something from his jacket, a dagger. What the hell?

- "Do you know what this is?" He asked me. I started breathe faster, I was getting scared.

- "This is for you, _Katerina_" he said & stabbed me in the stomach. The pain spread all over my body, it really hurt. I felt blood coming out through my stomach, I held my hand over the whole to try to stop the blood.

- "Klaus..." I whispered in pain, although I knew he would hear me. He came up to me close and very fast.

- "what the bloody hell happened love?"

- "the guy I was dancing with stabbed me in the stomach with a dagger."

"Damon, get her out of here."

He grabbed me and rush with his vamp speed out of there, he bit his skin & took it onto my mouth, I drank his blood & I felt how everything started to heal quicker.

- "Thank you" I whispered with a little smile on my lips, I was getting really dizzy & tired, then I just fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
